el sayajin supremo y la maestra de los elementos
by mesias619
Summary: ahora cloud termina en otra dimensión muy distinta a la que estaba, descubriendo nuevas técnicas (mas no las puede realizar) y encontrándose con cierta chica llamada korra que le cambiara la vida (cloudxkorra)
1. nuevo inicio

hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo una parte de lo que sera la secuela, se estarán preguntando de por que la puse si ni siquiera e completado la anterior, es fácil si no la pongo, al momento de terminar ya se me habrá olvidado, en fin también quería comentarles que en esta pues... mejor les digo directamente: libro 3 revolución, los igualitarios regresan pero ahora con un lider secreto, mako comienzaa comportarse raro con korra y bolin se se hace novio de asami y al final mako demuestra ser el lider traicionando a korra y a su hermano volviendose el villano y en la que aparece cloud es el libro 4 el cual llamare dimensiones (como apenas terminaron el libro 2 decidí adelantarmeles y asi tendré el control de los dos últimos muajajajaja) en fin otra vez, comenzemos

* * *

prologo.

cloud al momento de ver el portal cerrarse después de que su ataque 'destello final' logro atravesarlo volvió a la normalidad

"_genial, ahora quede en otro lugar que no era mi dimensión_" pensó con fastidio "_de seguro goku y vegeta deben pensar que estoy muerto, me hubiera agradado estar mas tiempo haya, ya que se le puede hacer_" pero luego recordó el reloj dimensional que le creo bulma, mas sus esperanzas se esfumaron al verlo roto

"_sera mejor explorar el lugar_" pensó suspirando triste por que ya no vería a sus amigos de esa dimensión, al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que en aquel lugar era de noche así que camino por lo que parecía una isla en busca de un lugar para descansar, vio a lo lejos una ciudad iluminada y al otro lado un puente colgante que mas aya de aquel puente había montañas uniendo las dos partes, pero como no tenia dinero de aquel lugar prefirió quedarse en la isla, diviso a lo lejos lo que parecía un templo u otra cosa, al ir haya encontró pasillos que daban a diferentes lugares, tomando el pasillo de la derecha y al caminar un poco encontró lo que parecían habitaciones

"_genial, por lo menos no estaré incomodo_" pensó un poco aliviado de no volver aun a esas costumbres de quedarse en una cueva, pero como el no estaba de humor para escoger tomo la tercera habitación (que raro) luego se quito su chaqueta, (que parecía a la de the punisher en la primera película) sus zapatos y se acostó en la cama sin darse cuenta de que alguien mas dormía ahí (con eso de que no se veía nada)

horas después de eso, en la mañana:

cloud recibió la luz de sol en los ojos (algo muy molesto) abriendo los ojos lentamente al igual que una chica de piel morena y cabello largo, cuando ambos los abrieron se percataron de algo... estaban abrazados en la cama

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" ambos gritaron por eso (vaya, estos si gritan)

"¿quien eres tu?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo

"no ¿quien eres tu?" otra vez

"NO ¿QUIEN ERES TU?" y otra vez

"te diré quien soy yo, mi nombre es korra y estas en mi habitación" dijo muy molesta

"así, pues mi nombre es cloud y encontré esta habitación primero" respondió el igual de molesto

"claro que no, esta es la sección de mujeres" dijo ella y justo antes de que cloud se le ocurriera usar el bin bang attack una mujer de cabello obscuro entro

"¿que esta pasando aquí?" pregunto muy alarmada

"no te preocupes asami, ya lo tengo bajo control" respondió korra

"¿que paso?, escuche gritos y ooouuaaa" dijo bolin corriendo y al llegar a donde dormía korra termino resbalándose

"que esta ocurriendo aquí" pregunto tenzin llegando a la escena

"korra ¿quien es el?" pregunto asami al ver a cloud

"es alguien que se metió a mi habitación" dijo korra mirando furiosa a cloud

"yo no sabia que estaba separado por secciones" respondió haciendo lo mismo y con esas miradas se podía ver chispas de electricidad entre ellos

"tu muchacho ¿como osas entrar a la habitación del avatar?" pregunto tenzin algo molesto

"si como te atreves" repitió bolin

"antes que nada: 1. no sabia que esta era lugar de mujeres y 2. ¿que es eso del avatar?"dijo cloud tomando algo del carácter de vegeta

"¿no sabes quien es el avatar?" pregunto bolin algo sorprendido por lo que dijo cloud

"no, por eso pregunte"

"¿pues de donde vienes?"

"eso a ti que te importa"

"huy, que genio"

"el avatar es la única persona con la capacidad de controlar los cuatro elementos que son: aire, tierra, fuego y agua" respondió tenzin

"¿controlar los cuatro elementos?" pregunto cloud mas para si mismo

"amigo, tu si que necesitas ayuda" dijo bolin alejándose de hay

"espérame" dijo asami saliendo también

"muchacho, ven por favor" le dijo tenzin a cloud saliendo ambos del cuarto dejando a korra sola y pensativa

"_¿como rayos se metió ese tonto a mi habitación? sera mejor asegurar la puerta y la ventana_" y luego salio


	2. tenzin

"muchacho ¿que hacías metido en el cuarto del avatar?" pregunto tenzin muy enojado

"escuche viejo tatuado, yo ni tenia idea de que ese fuera sección de mujeres"

"¿A QUIEN LE DICES VIEJO TATUADO? TENME MAS RESPETO MUCHACHO"

"¿RESPETO? PIDASELO A OTRO ¿POR QUE SE METE EN LO QUE NO LE IMPORTA?"

"ME METO POR QUE KORRA ES MI ALUMNA"

"PUES QUE ALUMNA MAS GRITONA" tenzin quería seguirle gritando, pero recobro la compostura

"mira, tratemos de hablar tranquilamente ¿si?" le dijo tenzin a cloud y cloud solo suspiro

"esta bien"

"primero que nada, dime ¿cual es tu nombre?"

"cloud ¿y el suyo?"

"tenzin, soy miembro del consejo de ciudad república"

"¿ciudad república?"

"asi es, y dime tu de que dimensión eres"

"¿QUE? ¿de que habla? no vengo de..."

"no es necesario ocultarlo"

flashback

tenzin caminaba por los alrededores de la isla cuando...

"_espero que korra supere lo de mako_" pero luego vio que una luz en forma de circulo apareció en la playa y tenzin se escondió para ver si eran otra vez los espíritus malignos, pero lo que vio fue muy diferente, vio un sujeto que cayo de aquella cosa,rodó un par de veces en el suelo y al levantarse vio que el portal solo tenia ya muy poco espacio y escucho esto

"maldita sea, ¡DESTELLO FINAL!" para tenzin eso fue demasiado impactante, mas al ver a un sujeto lanzar energía de sus manos y cambiar de forma, se fue de inmediato creyendo que estaba viendo a un dios pero luego pensó que rea su imaginación

fin del flasback

"¿y que hacia a esas horas señor tenzin?" pregunto cloud

"siempre salgo a tomar aire fresco"

"por favor, eso ni se lo cree usted" cloud antes de la infección el decía tantas mentiras que era ya un experto en crearlas en menos de 5 segundos y sabia reconocer buenas malas mentiras

"esta bien, trataba de pensar en como ayudar a korra"

"ok, ya no me importa" le dijo cloud de inmediato

"tu no sabes por lo que paso ella"

"ni usted por lo que yo pase"

"¿a que te refieres?" en eso cloud se dio cuenta que metio la pata al mencionar que tuvo problemas mas grandes que korra

"bueno... pues... es algo difícil de explicar"

"no te preocupes, no le dire a nadie" le dijo tenzin tratando de saber que era lo que lo atormentaba para poder ayudarlo

"esta bien" dijo cloud suspirando y le comento de los problemas que tuvo en su dimensión y en la que llego primero, tenzin lo miro comprensivo, soportar todo eso era una carga demasiado grande para el y mas si se trata de ver gente morir

"por eso te comportaste de esa forma"

"asi es tenzin, la forma en como actué no fue la correcta, pero no pienso hablar con esa tal korra"

"¿y por que no?"

"por que es gritona y engreída"

"tu no la conoces cloud, ella te puede caer bien"

"lo dudo, y lo dice como si quisiera que yo me quedara"

"es lo que quiero hacer" después de esa respuesta por parte de tenzin cloud se quedo confundido

"perdón ¿que dijo?"

"dije que quiero que te quedes"

"¿y eso por que? no nos conocemos"

"de hecho, tu ya sabes como me llamo y yo se como te llamas"

"eso no basta"

"ademas, tu no tienes donde quedarte en ciudad república ¿verdad?"

"bueno... quizás tenga razón, pero me se cuidar solo, antes cuando estaba en mi mundo sobrevivía con solo insectos y la baba de los cactus"

"pero ya no estas en un mundo caótico, ahora estas en este donde podrás vivir en paz"

"nunca sera asi mientras viva wesker" dijo cloud en un susurro

"¿dijiste algo?"

"mmmmm dije que gracias por su hospitalidad, pero no quiero serle una molestia"

"no lo seras, veo que tu actitud es mejor que la de bolin"

"¿bolin?"

"es un amigo de korra, el sujeto que se resbalo"

"mmmmm con razón"

"entonces ¿aceptas quedarte?"

"... acepto

continuara...


End file.
